


Jaque Mate

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chess, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: Al principio, había sido una buena idea.Aunque, para ser sinceros, llamarlo idea no sería muy exacto. Bielorrusia no había dejado que aquel pensamiento fugaz madurara lo bastante antes de ponerse en marcha.“Enséñame a jugar al ajedrez”





	Jaque Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo subiendo drabbles para el Fic Tag que hice en Twitter. Esta vez toca Prusia/Bielorrusia, a petición de **Fani**.  
>  Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja, y no quería algo especialmente dramático, así que esto es lo que acabó saliendo.
> 
> Espero que os guste~~

Al principio, había sido una buena idea.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, llamarlo idea no sería muy exacto. Bielorrusia no había dejado que aquel pensamiento fugaz madurara lo bastante antes de ponerse en marcha.

“Enséñame a jugar al ajedrez”, le había soltado sin más preámbulos a Prusia —que había levantado la vista del periódico para mirarla, confuso—, antes de volver por donde había venido y sin siquiera quedarse a oír su respuesta.

A fin de cuentas, había estado bastante segura de que él no se negaría. Por lo que había comprobado, el ego de los hombres les impedía resistirse a ayudar a una mujer cuando les pedía ayuda —y muchas veces, también, incluso si esta _no_ les había pedido nada—, y el ego de Prusia era todavía más insoportablemente grande que el de la media. Además, siempre podía contar con su fiel cuchillo, escondido debajo de la falda, por si hacía falta acudir a medidas desesperadas.

Porque estaba desesperada.

Desde que habían traído a aquel idiota a casa, su hermano le prestaba aún menos atención de lo normal. Había probado, sin éxito, varias estrategias, y cada vez se sentía más frustrada. Muy a su pesar, había tenido que descartar que su cuchillo acabara “accidentalmente” alojado en el estómago de Prusia —una de sus primeras opciones, la verdad—, porque el desgraciado era muy resistente a pesar de todo y sabía que así no se desharía de él. Igual que sabía que eso solo conseguiría que su hermano se enfadara, y ni siquiera ella querría verle enfadado.

Así que al final había acabado de aquella manera, en una habitación con el rey de los idiotas, un tablero de ajedrez entre ellos y la necesidad cada vez más imperiosa de tener una botella de vodka a mano. Si era para echarle un trago y hacer más amena la velada o para golpear a Prusia en la cabeza si se ponía especialmente chulo, la verdad es que ni ella misma sabría decirlo. Probablemente ambas.

Resultó satisfactorio  —aunque también cansado, porque no estaba allí para perder el tiempo—, comprobar que Prusia pensaba que era una negada al ajedrez, y le había dejado una ventaja magnánima solo para sentirse bien consigo mismo por lo buen profesor que era. Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, por supuesto, y Bielorrusia acabó aquella sesión con su reina acorralando triunfalmente al rey negro en poco más de un cuarto de hora.

A partir de entonces, y después de un breve lapso de tiempo para lamerse las heridas del orgullo, Prusia siempre escogió blancas y empezó a ser implacable, como una manada de lobos acechando a su presa. Y no solo con sus piezas, sino también con las palabras que se cruzaban cual disparos por encima de las piezas.

Bielorrusia se llevaba cada vez menos la mano al muslo donde llevaba el cuchillo cada vez que la imbecilidad de su rival llegaba a niveles insufribles, porque cada vez parecía poder soportarla mejor. O quizás porque Prusia mismo se contenía, demasiado metido en el juego, demasiado concentrado en la competición que se había creado entre ellos como para hacer que el guerrero dejara paso al bufón.

Sí, al principio había sido una buena idea.

Separar al imbécil y a su hermano, y mejorar sus habilidades con el ajedrez lo bastante como para poder retarle y pasar un tiempo con él. Aquellas partidas no eran más que un mal necesario para conseguir la atención que le había sido negada.

Pero cada mañana se sentía con ganas de empezar un nuevo duelo, no para seguir practicando, sino simplemente para pasar el rato. Y la necesidad de beberse un lingotazo de vodka fue poco a poco transformándose en el ridículo pensamiento de compartir un trago con Prusia después de la partida. Por supuesto, decidió esconder la botella al fondo del aparador antes de que su cuerpo volviera a actuar sin pensarse las cosas dos veces.

El juego de aquel día acabó en tablas después de tan solo diez minutos, y Bielorrusia se pasó los diez siguientes mirando el tablero en silencio, preguntándose qué hacer, preguntándose por qué se estaba preguntando qué hacer en vez de irse sin más como todas las veces anteriores.

Prusia carraspeó, probablemente agotado después de haber batido su propio récord de estar más tiempo callado. Bielorrusia entró en pánico, pensando que estaba a punto de levantarse, y se llevó una mano al muslo mientras pensaba de forma frenética en cómo hacer que se quedara. Sin embargo, Prusia solo cogió al rey blanco y se lo llevó a los labios, sonriendo de forma juguetona.

—¿Te hace otra partida? Seguro que no eres capaz de ganarme en dos movimientos, ni aunque te lo pusiera fácil[1].

Bielorrusia alzó una ceja, intentando reprimir la estúpida sonrisa que de pronto quería acudir a sus labios. Sabía identificar un reto cuando lo tenía delante, y aquel idiota acababa de tirarse a la piscina sin siquiera asegurarse primero de que hubiera agua. Así que no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Se levantó de la silla, rodeó la mesa y se apoyó en la esquina mirando a Prusia, casi echándose encima de él, para quitarle la pieza y posarla sobre el tablero con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí puedo —casi siseó, tratando de sonar agresiva.

—¿Lo que quiera, en serio? —La sonrisa del imbécil, cada vez más grande, indicó que no había tenido mucho éxito—. ¿Y serías capaz de acabar con el rey blanco en un solo movimiento?

Bielorrusia le agarró del cuello de la camisa, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento. Estaba segura de que el primero que parpadease o apartara la vista perdería. Y antes de que Prusia pudiera añadir más leña al fuego, se inclinó para susurrar junto a su boca:

 —Jaque mate, ідыёт.

Y le besó.

 

 

[1]  Referencia al _mate del loco_ , el jaque mate más rápido posible en el ajedrez, que solo puede ocurrir si las blancas son unas completas negadas o, bueno, si pretenden dejarse ganar.


End file.
